Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-2y^{7}-6y^{5}) - ( 7y^{4}+7y^{3}) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(-2y^{7}-6y^{5}) + (-7y^{4}-7y^{3})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-2y^{7}-6y^{5} - 7y^{4}-7y^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ - {2 y^7} - \color{#DF0030}{6 y^5} - {7 y^4} - \color{#9D38BD}{7 y^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { -2 y^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -6 y^5} + { -7 y^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -7 y^3} $ Add the coefficients. $-2y^{7}-6y^{5}-7y^{4}-7y^{3}$